Let $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ be constants, and suppose that the inequality \[\frac{(x-a)(x-b)}{x-c} \le 0\]is true if and only if either $x < -4$ or $|x-25| \le 1.$ Given that $a < b,$ find the value of $a + 2b + 3c.$
Solution: We first unpack the statement $x < -4$ or $|x- 25 | \le 1.$ The inequality $|x-25| \le 1$ is equivalent to $-1 \le x-25 \le 1,$ which is in turn equivalent to $24 \le x \le 26.$ Therefore, we have either $x < -4$ or $24 \le x \le 26,$ so the solution set for $x$ is \[(-\infty, -4) \cup [24, 26].\]The sign of the expression $\frac{(x-a)(x-b)}{x-c}$ changes at $x = a,$ $x = b,$ and $x = c,$ which means that $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ must be the numbers $-4,$ $24,$ and $26,$ in some order. Furthermore, since $24$ and $26$ are endpoints of a closed interval (that is, they are included in the solution set), it must be the case that $a$ and $b$ are $24$ and $26$ in some order, because the inequality is true when $x=a$ or $x=b,$ but is not true when $x=c$ (since that would make the denominator zero). Since $a < b,$ we have $a = 24$ and $b = 26,$ and then $c = -4.$

In conclusion, the given inequality must be \[\frac{(x-24)(x-26)}{x+4} \le 0.\]To check that the solution to this inequality is $(-\infty, -4) \cup [24, 26],$ we can build a sign table, where $f(x)$ is the expression on the left-hand side:  \begin{tabular}{c|ccc|c} &$x-24$ &$x-26$ &$x+4$ &$f(x)$ \\ \hline$x<-4$ &$-$&$-$&$-$&$-$\\ [.1cm]$-4<x<24$ &$-$&$-$&$+$&$+$\\ [.1cm]$24<x<26$ &$+$&$-$&$+$&$-$\\ [.1cm]$x>26$ &$+$&$+$&$+$&$+$\\ [.1cm]\end{tabular}This shows that $f(x) < 0$ when $x \in (-\infty, -4) \cup (24, 26),$ and since $f(x) = 0$ for $x \in \{24, 26\},$ we indeed have the solution set \[x \in (-\infty, -4) \cup [24, 26].\]Thus, $a+2b+3c=24+2(26) + 3(-4) = \boxed{64}.$